A Bully named Jenny Hopkins
by kikkie
Summary: Jenny Hopkins is the new girl at Bullworth academy although she not your everyday helpless girl, all Jenny wants to do is go to school, sadly that's not what Gary has in store for her. after all every king needs a queen but Jenny is not that kind of girl. FemJimmy rated M plz no bad comments. pairings FemJimmy/Pete and many more. I do not own Bully!


Kikkie: hi! Time to do a bully fic!

Jenny was staring out of her mother's car window in the backseat trying to ignore the blabbering woman but her efforts were useless.

"Jennifer are you listening to me!?" her mother shouts at her.

"My name is Jenny not Jennifer" Jenny tells her mother, this upset her step-new father.

"Don't yell at your mother like that! Show some respect!" he shouted at Jenny.

"I'm so sorry sir but I don't speak to stranger!" Jenny tells her step-father, not caring much what he thought of her. The man looks back at her gridding his teeth. Jenny ignores him, her mother on the other hand does not stop talking as she drives.

"You're such a pretty and smart girl. You have fair and silky smooth skin with big pink lips from your father side of the family and long blond hair that stops midway below the end of your back and it doesn't even have one streak of brown in it. Plus most girls don't have breast at the age of the size of dodge balls at the age of 15!" her mother says. Jenny blushed a little then shouted:

"MOM! NOT IN FRONT OF THE STRANGER!"

"Ugh! Jennifer Hopkins I swear you are the nastiest girl I have ever met! I will take care of you after the honey moon, which will be next year brat!"

"Were here!" Jenny step-dad shouts to them. The moment the car stopped and Jenny gets out of her seat her suite case is thrown to her feet and the last thing she sees is her mother's car speeding away from her. Jenny rolls her eyes.

"Why you marry that phony mom…" she says out loud. Without notice a tall woman in a green dress taps on the shoulder. Jenny turns around to see who it was. The woman then speaks to her:

"You must be Jennifer Hopkins, welcome to Bullworth Academy." She says to Jenny. "Dr. Crabblesnitch, he is the principle of Bullworth academy, wants to see you, I will take your luggage to your room, and you head to his office right now." And like that the lady in green takes her black suite, leaving Jenny to find her way.

"Rude!" Jenny thought as she starts walking. After many minutes of asking people where the principle office is she finally found the teachers building, in front of it was a bunch of boys arguing amongst themselves. Jenny ignores them till one of them blocks her way into the building. He then started to hit on her:

"Hey baby, you new here?" he asked her.

"Yes now could you please get out of the way?" She tells him.

"Why baby? We've got time don't we?" the boy tells her. He then gives her rear a pinch. This sets her off to swing a punch straight to his jaw. The kid not only flew down the stairs to the ground but he landed with a loud thump that made everyone's attention look at her, even a big kid name Russel.

"You're dead!" Russel shouts at her but before he could even touch her a security guard came and stopped him. He then looks at Jenny and shouted:

"WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM YOUNG LADY!?"

(Principles office)

Jenny was looking up to the roof waiting for the principle to come into the room. When he entered the room she didn't bother to look at him. The principle on the other hand was not a kind hearted man.

"Jennifer Hopkins…" he spoke, in his hand was a very thick folder with her history from other schools she had attend in the past. "Has a history of violent behaver I see and yet here you stand…not in prison I see." He says. Jenny doesn't bother to look at him. He continues talking: "I'm going to make this talk of ours short, you will keep you bad ways out of my school young missy! You will act like a lady and be treated like one! It is my job as principle of this academy to turn young boys and girls into respectful young adult well behaved adults in out society. So clean your nose miss Hopkins or I will clean it for you." Jenny nods her head. "Oh and another thing…"

"Hm?" Jenny responded.

"Hm?" Dr. Crabblesnitch repeated, much to Jenny annoyance.

"Yes." She says.

"Yes sir!" Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "Since your mother had…persuaded and begged the school board to take you in AFTER everything was set up for students, I'm afraid we cannot put you in the girl's dorm." Dr. Crabblesnitch tells her.

"Where I am going to sleep then!?" Jenny asked.

"Do not worry I have taken care of that, you will be in the boy's dorm but because of your gender you will have a room to yourself." Dr. Crabblesnitch quickly tells her. "I must be leaving now, good day!" and with that he left the confused girl in his office. Jenny stared at the brown wall in disbelief.

"Boys…dorm…."

(Boys Dorm)

Jenny was walking into her room when suddenly she notice some on her bed, a very handsome teen. She gives him a glare, the boy smiles at then get up from her bed and introduces himself.

"I'm Gary. Nice to meet you!" the young man holds a friendly hand up to her. She smiles a little and gladly shakes his hand back. "So since your new around here how about I show you around." He asked her.

"Sure, first let me change into this uniform." Jenny tells him. Gary nods his head then leaves her alone in her room to change.

(10 minutes later)

Gary was waiting outside of Nancy door when suddenly the new girl's door opened for everyone view eye. There she was in her blue uniform. She wore a mini bladed blue uniform skirt with mini short black tights underneath, a white blouse that was covered by her blue vest that was tight around her chest line and hip lines. She was also wearing white mini heeled boots with black thigh highs. Most of the boys in the room were staring at her but she ignored them.

"Alright, let me show you around." Gary says.


End file.
